


That Is Considerate Of You

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [40]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Background Gilbert du Motier Marquier de Lafayette/George Washington, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adotfightme: don’t forget that laf is perhaps the most patriotic person i kno</p><p>Lagayette: omg rly thank u <3</p><p>Tailorsoldierspy: yeah didn’t they ship in american soil to bury you under in F R A N C E</p><p>Jdotlaw: i feel like I read that somewhere</p><p>Elamistress: why are you like this</p><p>Lagayette: patriotism™</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Is Considerate Of You

**Author's Note:**

> (I am not putting the usernames here for emphasis of my below point)  
> TRIGGER WARNING IN END NOTES

**Lagayette:** Hello

 **Angelsky:** Hi

 **Lagayette:** I find myself in need of assistance

 **Jdotlaw:** how can we help

 **Lagayette:** the wedding

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** yeah what about it

 **Lagayette:** I need to plan it

 **Tomjemmings:** don’t you have a planner

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I feel like you’ve complained about the planner, you definitely have a planner

 **Lagayette:** i do have a planner but i still need to plan

 **Lagayette:** They’re just doing all the hard stuff like finding a diplomat to take care of seating and all those political things and putting all of our ideas together

 **Lagayette:** but i still have to come up with the ideas

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** yikes

 **Doriber:** Okay but what do you have so far

 **Lagayette:** the colors are red, white, and blue. I think I’ve figured out a dress design. Almond cake. I know how I’m going to wear my hair...that’s all we really have for certain

 **Elamistress:** wtf

 **Elamistress:** your wedding colors are really going to be red, white, and blue

 **Lagayette:** Oui

 **Elamistress:** I get that Gwash will be POTUS but w h y

 **Lagayette:** well, there’s the whole founding America thing that we did. George looks incredible in navy. Politically speaking, both France’s and the United State’s colors are red, white, and blue - so that’s something to consider

 **Adotfightme:** don’t forget that laf is perhaps the most patriotic person i kno

 **Lagayette:** omg rly thank u  <3

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** yeah didn’t they ship in american soil to bury you under in F R A N C E

 **Jdotlaw:** i feel like I read that somewhere

 **Elamistress:** why are you like this

 **Lagayette:** patriotism™

 **Morelikedamnilton:** BUT IMPORTANT THINGS: DRESS

 **Lagayette:** I’ve decided to wear a gown

 **Morelikedamnilton:** WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE

 **Lagayette:** it is ivory with lace and gold accents and a cape and there is a belt and the skirt is fitted through the thighs before flaring out right above the knees

 **Doriber:** that sounds amazing you’re going to look so so so good

 **Lagayette:** I kno

 **Doriber:** okay this might be really rude and insensitive and I’m really sorry, but are you going to cinch your waist?

 **Lagayette:** oui

 **Jdotlaw:** they’re a fan of corsets

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I’ve had to help them into too many to count

 **Lagayette:** your arms hold so much strength in them, mon ami

 **Tomjemmings:** should i be jealous

 **Lagayette:** non

 **Angelsky:** when is the wedding anyways

 **Lagayette:** April 8

 **Doriber:** why april 8

 **Lagayette:** I wanted a Saturday in mid-april, but the President can’t get married on tax day, and the 22 would be cutting it close to finals

 **Mamjer:** That’s considerate of you

 **Lagayette:** I try

 **Angelsky:** Are you going to have roses? I feel like you’re the type to have roses

 **Lagayette:** My bouquet will be roses, yes

 **Lagayette:** but before we talk about the nitty-gritty details I must ask you all some very important questions

 **Adotfightme:** what

 **Lagayette:** George will be having martha as his best (wo)man

 **Morelikedamnilton:** awwww, that’s actually really cute

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Is she going to be wearing a suit?

 **Lagayette:** yes

 **Elamistress:** that’s going to be beautiful, I’m already shedding a tear, she’s going to slay

 **Lagayette:** Not as much as me tho

 **Doriber:** no one will ever be able to reach your level, laf

 **Lagayette:** :)

 **Angelsky:** I feel threatened

 **Lagayette:** good

 **Jdotlaw:** have you and gwash figured out how you’re splitting up the wedding party?

 **Lagayette: @tailorsoldierspy** is going to be my best man, assuming he is interested

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I’m honored :’)

 **Lagayette:** Gwash wants **@adotfightme**

 **Lagayette:** I want **@jdotlaw** and **@tomjemmings**

 **Lagayette:** but other than than that we’ve decided that you are to figure out where exactly you’ll go

 **Elamistress:** Are you going to have the different sides wear different colors or something?

 **Lagayette:** Non, both sides will be wearing navy blue with gold accents, whether you wear a suit or dress is up to you, of course

 **Colderthancold: @lagayette** I would be honored if you’d allow me to stand by your side on your wedding day

 **Tomjemmings:** wait, burr’s here

 **Colderthancold:** ...yes…

 **Lagayette:** <3 **@colderthancold**

 **Doriber:** I’ll stand opposite him with gwash then

 **Angelsky:** I’ll stand opposite Tommy

 **Tomjemmings:** <3

 **Angelsky;** don’t get any ideas

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** he won’t be

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I can be with George, and maybe **@elamistress** can stand opposite me?

 **Elamistress:** I’m down

 **Lagayette:** wonderful

 **Lagayette: @mamjer** you’re the ring-bearer because there aren’t really children in either of our families

 **Mamjer:** I don’t think that’s how that works

 **Lagayette:** It is now

 **Mamjer:** …

 **Morelikedamnilton:** this wedding is going to be so beautiful I’m getting emo

 **Doriber:** SAME

 **Elamistress:** rt

 **Angelsky:** rt

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** rt

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I’m just so honored laf, like I don’t know what I have done to deserve this role, but i just, I really love you okay. You mean a lot to me and you’re just a really great person and everyone here is so great and I know I’m not the most talkative person ever but no one has ever made a fuss about it and literally i love everyone and I don’t know what I would be doing here at college without you I would probably lock myself in one of the art rooms constantly and I was actually really terrified that that’s what was going to happen we we started that room chat what seems like forever ago but it’s not even that long ago i don’t think it’s even been six months and i’m sorry i’m getting all sad but like I just love you guys a lot and you make my life so much better  <3

 **Angelsky:** HERCULES MULLIGAN

 **Angelsky:** MUELLER

 **Angelsky:** WHATEVER IT IS

 **Angelsky:** I feel the same

 **Angelsky:** <3 <3 <3

 **Lagayette: @tailorsoldierspy** mon ami, you are worthy of this role and also so much more

 **Tomjemmings:** i’m cryiGN

 **Mamjer:** he really is

 **Elamistress:** are we getting all touchy feely, bc if we’re going down that road, you ain’t seen nothing yet - but if we are, we have to make sure we’re done talking about laf’s wedding

 **Lagayette:** there’s more to do but we can worry about it later

 **Adotfightme:** good bc i’m about to get so fuckign emo

 **Jdotlaw:** alex don’t do that u get angry when u get emo and then u fight people

 **Adotfightme:** how else am i supposed to express myself jonathan

 **Jdotlaw:** like a normal human being

 **Adotfightme:** no

 **Elamistress:** ALRIGHTY THEN TIME TO GET THE MOST EMO™

 **Elamistress:** angel and lizzie know this already but I don’t have the most clear memories of my past so when lizzie and angel and i were talking about our past lives when we first got our roommate assignments i had no idea and then angel told me about the whole reynolds affair and how i was a part of that and i offered to switch rooms and i just looking back on that i am so happy i didn’t because if i did i probably never would have rly met any of you and i would still be getting my flashbacks and having my moments but i wouldn’t have you guys to support me and i wouldn’t have fallen in love with lizzie john and alex and i wouldn’t have some of the best friends ever surrounding me putting up with me even when i’m not making any sense and my heart is so full of love for all of you and there is nothing i could do to possibly repay you ever because you’ve just improved my life so much and just thank u so much

 **Morelikedamnilton:** M A R I A

 **Morelikedamnilton:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 **Adotfightme:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 **Jdotlaw:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 **Angelsky:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 **Doriber:** <3 <3 <3

 **Colderthancold:** <3

 **Tomjemmings:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 **Elamistress:** i just love u guys so much

 **Tomjemmings:** my turn

 **Tomjemmings:** this is going to have so many typos bc t e a r s r vv real rn

 **Tomjemmings:** i knew who i was coming into this and i didn’te evr thing that i would find anyone form b4 bc i knew that ppl usually don’t go so long bw reincarnations and i laos knew that i was a terrible person who did terrrible things and i just didn’t expect anyone to be ablet o love me bc i had such a harfd time accepting myself yet here u all were welcoming me with open arms even hamilton after the animosity e had before and now ur all here and being the best people u could possibly be and not only do we have our hsared past but we doing the college thing now together and now i find myself with the best boyfriend ever and the best frieends ever even my dearest jemmy who was always my bff is now my bfflx2 which means best friend for life but it’s times2 bc it was first time and this time even tho he is mean to me thats how our freidnship works and i kno he loves me and i love him and i love all of u and without u im not sure i would still be here bc angst and teenage and being gay in smol farm town and also having to deal with my actions before has not been a very fun time and u have literally saved me and i’m crigiying

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** i’m coming over rn to hug and kiss u into oblivion bc i love you

 **Adotfightme:** same and ur gonna have to fight me to get to him first

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** alex i appreciate the sentiment but i don’t have time to argue this rn and i can benchpress u

 **Angelsky:** sike suckas i’m already here and holding our dearest tommy boy giving him all the hugs he deserves bc i lov him

 **Jdotlaw:** EVERYONE TO 17(7)6

 **Morelikedamnilton:** TO 17(7)6 !!!

 **Doriber:** LET THE HUG PILE COMMENCE

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE
> 
> \---
> 
> This was supposed to be a very happy fic, but i've been very emo recently, so everything I write is emo now to
> 
> 177(6) Verse News:  
> \-----THERE IS A SEABURY RP BLOG NOW  
> \----------http://sea-buryme.tumblr.com/  
> \-----ClassicalCassiopeia has made a moodboard for Martha :-)  
> \----------http://ashilrak.tumblr.com/post/148512224695/classicalcassiopeia-well-this-is-the-final
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'm very emo about all of these characters, so if you feel similarly, we can talk about this together. Also I just love my RPers so much, and yeah comments are wonderful, but so are they. That's a little random but extremely important
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
